Tails of the heart 3: Alterations
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Last installment of the series. Short but it will get to the point with no less detail or drama. Takes place a week after cream's rape. Secrets will be known as tails finds cream doing something, cream and amy fight, and friendships and love are tested.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, it's been a week since that day and I still can't get over it. I keep thinking that if I had never went to that party, Hannah….would still be here. I keep seeing her and seeing myself on the tracks but all I can bring myself to come with is the flashes of crimson being thrown into the air as specks adorned my face. It's been a week and I can't seem to forget seeing my best friend die right before my eyes. If only tails had gotten there a second earlier, then maybe he could have saved Hannah too. I keep visualizing his arms draped around my waist as his body weight forced me to the sidelines. I keep visualizing the horror of seeing my hand slip away from Hannah's as collision impacted her already limp body. I tried to blame tails for not saving her too, but doctors say she wouldn't have been able to move anyway. Along with the fabric conjoined with the track was a piece of her fur. She probably didn't feel it since she was cold and wet. Her fur probably went numb. Still, if only I had listened to her then maybe….she'd still be here. I blame myself for her death and I bet everyone else does. I don't blame them. She tried to warn me of the raccoon's evil ways, but I ignored them and went on. I just wish she was still here with me. I just wish I was the one who could have died instead of her. I just wish….i had done things differently. _

_ Cream _


	2. memories

Cream closed her diary as she slowly laid it to rest on top of her night stand. Looking at her alarm clock, the rabbit saw that it read six fifteen AM and mentally cursed it. She sighed to herself as she unsheathed herself from her mounds of comforters and began to walk over to her dresser.

Looking inside of the mirror, the bunny saw that she had dark circles under her eyes and that her once virgin white eyes now matched her name. She guessed it was because of the lack of sleep she had endured the past week. Every time she slept she either saw Hannah's body being torn it into shreds or that guy on top of her body, taking away her innocence with every thrust he made. Sometimes she awoke in a cold sweat and other times she woke up just crying. Amy had come in a few times to see if she was alright, but cream brushed her off and told her it was just a nightmare. Technically she wasn't lying for it was a nightmare in her eyes it pained her that she had not told anyone of what happened but how could she? She was tainted and no one would look at her the same again if she had. Sighing again, the little rabbit left the fondling of her eyes alone and began to start her day as she left her dresser and retired to the bathroom.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

**"**What does it say?"

Amy grinned her signature grin as she walked over from the kitchen counter towards the red and black hedgehog; giving him a sensual kiss as a reply. "What do you think?"

Shadow's eyes went wide as he began to kiss back the girl. "You are pregnant?"

Amy nodded as she began to hug the hedgehog. "I am going to be a mommy!"

Shadow smirked his sexy smirk as he returned the hug slightly, trying not to hurt Amy's slowly protruding tummy. "….I am speechless really."

"How can you when we are going to be parents?!"

"I never had gotten anyone pregnant before."

Amy smiled. "First time for everything."

Shadow's only reply was a slight grin as he enveloped the pink hedgehogs lip into another kiss; both of them unaware of the little rabbits presence behind them.

"I am going now."

"Cream!" Amy shrieked as she backed away from shadow, "Sorry didn't see you."

"Yea, look I have to go."

"It's only seven'o clock."

"Big test got to study."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Cream."

Cream sighed as she began to turn around and head for the front door; only to have Amy's voice ring through her ears once again.

"YES Amy?"

"You have a half an hour!"

"So?"

Amy sighed, knowing cream's morning moods all to well, and began to walk over to the girl. "I made pancakes. Besides, I have news I want to tell anyway."

"Is it anything to do with my test?"

Amy shook her head and cream sighed. "Then tell me later."

"Cream!"

"Yes?"

"I am going to have a baby!"

Cream looked at Amy confused as she let her book bag fall from her hands. The word "Baby" brought so many thoughts to her head that her mind began to race. If Amy was truly going to have a baby, then that would mean a semi sister for her. The worst part was that the father, out of all people, was shadow. The ultimate life form who has been caring for no one else but himself. How can he possibly take care of a child?

"The father is shadow right?"

Amy nodded. "Isn't this exciting!?"

Cream faked a smile as she tried to be a little happy for her friend. "Wonderful! I am so happy for you guys!"

Amy giggled as she embraced the bunny in a tight hug. "I am so happy you are excited about his. I was hoping you would be."

Cream sighed silently. "Well…I am!" she faked another smile as she picked up her book bag again, trying desperately to get out the door, "And you know what, we should celebrate."

"I agree, let's all go in the kitchen and…"

"AFTER SCHOOL!"

Amy sighed. "Cream…."

"I will treat to pizza. I can't have you buying can I?"

Amy grinned. "Well…now that you put it like that, I guess pizza after you get out will be fine." Amy turned to shadow who was munching on a muffin and drinking coffee, "That okay with you?"

Shadow nodded, unable to say much for the food in his mouth, and Amy turned back to cream. "Okay, but are you sure you have enough?"

Cream nodded. "Yea, now I really have to go."

"Okay….see you at four?"

Cream smiled as she began to race towards the door, "Yea! See ya then!" 

Unlocking the white colored wooden door and pulling it open, Cream was faced with the outside air and the beauty that accompanied it. The autumn scenery that had its traditional style to it. Big white fancy houses and lovely tress that would accompany virgin snow in just a few months. She breathed in the air slightly as she began to walk out side, closing the door behind her, and onto the paved sidewalk. Usually it would be Hannah's bright and smiley face she would gaze upon as the first thing she would see and she would always laugh at how stupid her friend would look. Hannah and her big kool-aid smile as she held out a bag of doughnuts for them both to share. Always one chocolate and one strawberry.

Cream stopped walking as she looked back unto the house and began to imagine Hannah standing there. Her smile, her laugh, her bag of doughnuts that intoxicated her senses; all of that was now a memory and cream would do anything if only she could have it back. She kept replaying the first time they walked to school together as she gazed upon the dying grass that was sheltered by orange and yellow leaves. She kept seeing Hannah's smiling face look upon her as she imagined her friend playing in old man Johnson's yard as leaves gracefully fell around her. It was a painful memory but it was worth thinking about for she knew it was nothing but.

Turning back around towards her destination, cream began to walk again. This time she didn't look back. Pulling her jacket close to her body and letting the already fierce wind dry her tears, Cream kept walking as the sounds of Hannah's laughter echoed through out her ear and played its never ending song.

**A/N: WELL here it is. The last installment. I had difficulty writing this becasue it brought back a few memories of my friend Hannah. Yes i named my BESTEST FRIEND EVER after her. Well anyway, i will be done with this installment soon for it is shorter than my usual stories. Hope you all like. **


	3. Dream

"_Get her quiet."_

"_She won't shut up crying."_

_**The room was spinning, my mind was racing. I couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything. I feel numb and cold, dark and isolated. My body is trying to react but his body weight is too much for me to handle. His movements are swift and his length is abnormally large. It stretches my inner walls as it forces me to accommodate him. It hurts.**_

"_Stop Crying!"_

_**He shouts at me but I only hear faint cries that echo through my ear. I am more focused on trying to get my self to breathe. I keep telling myself in and out but it doesn't come to me. **_

"_Stop!"_

_**In**_

"_NOW!"_

_**Out**_

_**I feel a hand come across my face and his movements become faster. I would have yelped out in pain at the harsh sensation, but I already was numb. Instead, I just kept crying. **_

_**I heard laughter in the background. Vicious laughter at the torture I was being exposed to. **_

"_You like this don't you?"_

_**He whispered in my ear but I said nothing. I couldn't speak. Could not think. **_

_**He now lowers himself to my mouth and gives me a forceful kiss. It held no passion or fire; just fully Lust.**_

"_Say you love me cream."_

_**I say nothing. I couldn't. I love Miles.**_

"_Say it."_

_**Nothing. I just focus on my breathing. **_

"_SAY IT!"_

_**In**_

"_Bitch!"_

_**Out**_

_**Another hand runs across my face. Again, I feel nothing. Instead, I feel the intense pressure building between my legs. I know what is about to happen and I try to stop it. I cannot. It's inevitable.**_

"_Make sure you film this part. Im finna pull out and get it all over her."_

_**I know what to expect. He just told me indirectly. **_

"_Ahh...shit"_

_**He's coming closer and closer to that peak as I lay there enjoying the ride. I have no choice.**_

"_AHHHHH!"_

_**3…..I feel mine, but that goes unrecognized…….2……he pulls out his member and for the first time I see it……….1…………**_

"Cream?"

The little bunny slowly undid her eyes and became face to face with a female cat.

"Class is over now honey. You may go to your next one."

Cream just slowly nodded as she gathered up her things and began to head out the door; only to have the same female cat's voice stop her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She said lowly, "I'm fine."

The cat smiled. "Just checking. You know your behavior has changed a lot over the past few days. You sure everything is fine?"

Cream nodded and flashed a fake smile. "I'm fine Mrs. M. Just a little sleepy."

"Well get some rest alright hun?"

Cream nodded and once again, headed for the door.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got my classes changed. Anyway, my roommate says hi and umm I still have a B in psychology!**

**Thanks to my reviewers. You bitches rock**


	4. UNTITTLED

**A/N: I'm back people. Here is the next chappie. Thanks to my reviewers. **

"_CREAM!"_

She shook her head vigoursly as she tried to make the voice stop

"_Look at me!"_

Laughter began to play through out her mind she began to swiftly walk away, trying to make the sounds be left behind.

"_Come on Cream. You know you want to."_

The bunny shook her head again and started to run. Running away from the voices. Running away from **her.**

"_I have your jeans on and I am spilling cocoa!"_

"No" she shouted out softly, "Stop."

"_Come on Cream, don't just sit there. You have time to dream about tails later!"_

Tears began to stream down the girls face as she began to run faster, making the world around seem to become a blur.

"_CREAM!"_

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME!!"

Then it stopped. All eyes were on the rabbit as side conversations began to form. It wasn't the first time the girl had an outburst such as that one and she was now getting a name for herself as the "psycho". It would have hurt if she felt any emotional pain that would subdue over the one se was already feeling. But it didn't. Compared to what she was dealing with, small gossip from the preppy bitch girls was nothing. They weren't the ones who were seeing and hearing things. They weren't he ones having flashbacks of the night when their youth was stolen. They weren't dealing with the fact that their best friend died a tragic death before their eyes. No, they had minor problems and were better off dealing with those rather than worrying about her.

"Cream?"

The girl hesitantly turned her head to face who ever called out unto her. To her relief it was Tails. Her savior. Her friend, her long term crush.

"Hey." She said slowly as she wiped her eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The kitsune shrugged. "I guess, but I was more concerned about you."

"Why?"

"You haven't been yourself lately."

Cream blushed slightly and gave out a nervous laugh. "I'm fine."

By looking up slightly at the male fox, cream saw he didn't buy it for the look on his face was one she knew all too well. He knew something was wrong with her and she knew he knew she was lying.

"Cream" he sighed, "I know you."

"Then you should know I am fine."

He didn't rely anything for his expression on his face was a response enough.

"Really I am."

Tails just gave cream that same stern look and folded his arms over his well toned chest. He wasn't going to get up until she came clean.

"What!?"

"I want the truth."

"You have it." She said while trying to maneuver her way away from the fox, only have him pull her back by her wrist. She sighed again, "What!?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing okay! I am just a bit tired."

"That's all?"

Cream nodded as she flashed a fake smile. "Yes."

Tails eyed the bunny suspiciously for a moment. "You sure?"

Cream nodded. "Yes, now can I please go?"

Tails shook his head no as he began to search in his pocket for something, making a jingling sound as he did so. Finally finding the thing he was looking for, Tails took out a set of car keys and then took the bunny's hand, dragging her with him to the front entrance of the school.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked.

"Just hush and come on"

"But school is…."

"I know cream."

"WE CAN'T LEAVE!"

"Yes we can and we are."

"But-!"

Tails abruptly stopped walking and glared at cream. "Cream, trust me. You need this break."

"But…"

"Just trust me."

That brought a whirlwind of emotions as the girl began to ponder on the issue of trust. Could she ever trust any man again?

"Tails…."

"Just trust me alright? You'll won't regret it."

Smiling shyly, cream complied with the kitsune's request and began to follow him out of the front entrance of the school and towards the school parking lot; This time, without thinking twice.

**A/N: Alright I personally think this chappie six but hey if you like it I love it. Updates soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SEXUAL REFERENCE! STOP BEING KIDS AND GROW UP HATERS.**

**You all act as if you never read a rape scene or sex scene before. Sheeh. Thanks to my fans and reviewers. It's just a few kids pm'd me and said they were offended by my material. DON'T FUCKIN READ. **

**Enjoy**

"**You alright little slut?"**

**I didn't answer. What could I say? If I opened my mouth, that vile stuff could easily spill out. If I didn't, I would eventually have to swallow. It is no nasty. So thick. So salty. I just want to go home.**

**He smirked. I cringed. "We'll get you all cleaned up you know."**

**Like that would fix anything. I am covered in his essence as I stare in the very pits of his soul. So dark and full of fire. I hope he burns in hell.**

"**Why aren't you talking little whore?" he smirked again as his friends laughed in the background. So mean. So cruel. I want to cry.**

"**She probably went mute from having that huge dick of yours in her mouth."**

**More laughter. More evil laughter. I wish they would all be quiet.**

"**Maybe she can't because she still didn't swallow."**

**That grin. That malicious grin began to form on his face and I wished I could just smack it off.**

"**I'll make her."**

**I tried to speak but no words came to me. My mind went blank, as my mouth was forced open. I tried to quickly spit the substance out before I was once again gagged but he was too fast. I was once again chocked with **_**him **_**and I had no choice but to swallow. It tasted vile. Salty and strange. I just want to go home.**

"**Like it little cream?"**

**I said nothing. I couldn't even if I wanted to.**

"Cream?"

**Stop calling me. Leave me alone. Just do what you wish and let me go.**

"Cream…."

**He pumps faster and I gag once more. I choke….I can't gasp for air. **

"Cream…."

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

"Cream!"

The little bunny's eyes suddenly snapped open as she bolted up from her deep slumber. Looking at her surroundings, Cream saw that she was in Tails car parked in the designated parking spot labeled for him. Looking up to face Tails, Cream quickly read his face. It was so full of curiosity and nervousness.

"Cream" he paused and brushed a stray strand of her fur away from her forehead, "You alright? You are sweating."

"I'm fine." She said lowly, almost inaudible, "It's just a little hot."

"It's the middle of October."

"So? I can get hot in October."

Tails sighed and opened up his side door, allowing himself to get out and walk around to open Cream's. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She got out the car and closed it shut behind her, "I'm fine."

Not buying her plea, Tails stood before her with his arms folded across his chest as he eyed her sternly. The little bunny knew Tails didn't believe her and probably wouldn't until she told him something believable.

"Cream…."

"I'm just tired. I told you I was."

"Cream" he sighed, "You're hiding things from me. I know you."

"You don't know me "

Taken back slightly by the bunny's comment, Tails retaliated by grabbing the girl's wrist and yanking her body close to his, making it hard for her to get away from his deathly grasp.

"What are you doing!?" she shrieked.

"I don't know you? Is that what you said to me?"

Cream shot Tails a deathly glare as she tried to yank free from his grasp. "I did. SO FRIGGIN WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"I KNOW YOUR FAVORITE COLOR IS PINK AND ORANGE. YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM IS CHOCOLATE AND VANILLA SWIRL WITH SPRINKLES. YOU LOVE STRAWBERRY DOUGHNUTS WITH COOKIE CRUMBS ON TOP. YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL IS THE ZEBRA BECAUSE IT REMINDS YOU OF THE TIME YOU MIXED BLACK AND WHITE PAINT TOGETHER TO MAKE A DRESS FOR ART CLASS. YOUR BEST FRIENDS ARE CHEESE AND HANNAH. YOU HAD A LITTLE SISTER BUT SHE DIED TWO YEARS AGO. YOU LIVE WITH AMY AND HER BOYFRIEND SHADOW. YOU HATE ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH AND YOU LOVE THE SMELL OF PINE-SOL FURNITURE CLEANER. YOU LOVE THOSE MINI COOKIES IN THE BAG AND YOU LOVE STUFF TOYS. PREFERABLY BEARS. SO HOW DO I NOT FUCKING KNOW YOU!"

Cream's eyes began to qwater as she stared at the fuming Tails. He recited everything that most people didn't even bother to recognize about her and did it with no hesitation. How could she say he didn't know her?

"Tails……"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU HUH?"

"Tails…"

"DO I CREAM!?"

"Tails!"

"huh?"

"I am sorry okay. If you really did know me you would know I was raped."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's my turn for the Wii you know."

"Shut up and wait a minute" the red one replied with irritation hidden in the mists of his voice, "I have another hour."

"YOU DO NOT!"

Knuckles sighed. "Sonic, you are acting like a two year old."

"Please!" Sonic huffed as he crossed his arms, "I am grown. I don't act like a two year old."

"Right now you are."

"I AM NOT!" The blue hedgehog screamed out as he threw a short tantrum.

Shadow sighed as he carefully removed his feet from the top part of the sofa and rested them upon the carpet. "Sonic, if you're going to act like a five year old…"

"Two!" Knuckled interjected from the sidelines.

"…..Whatever….a two year old then, go with Amy. She needs some feminine company. She's bitching over the fact that she has a hangnail."

"Why don't you go and shove…"

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a loud familiar female voice, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY ICE-CREAM!?"

The black and red hedgehog sighed in annoyance as he quickly removed himself from the sofa he was residing on and made a dash for the kitchen. "Hold on Amy."

"I BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR!"

"WELL WAIT ANOTHER DAMN TEN MINUTES!"

Knuckles and Sonic began to snicker slightly to themselves as they watched the "Ultimate Life form," play house in amusement. It was quite comical on how the big strong Shadow could become so weak and defenseless when his woman, or master Sonic would occasionally refer to as the right term, called.

Finally finding the carton of chocolate chunk ice- cream, Shadow silently made a cry of relief and made his way to Amy's room. All an attempt to keep the pink pregnant hedgehog calm..

"Have fun "Shaddy." Sonic called out as he fought back a chuckle.

Stopping in his tracks at the small comment the blue faker had absentmindedly made, Shadow simply smirked evilly as he stuck up his middle finger while silently mouthing the words, "Fuck you".

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"Got your bag?" the kitsune asked as he jammed q metal key into its jagged edged home.

The bunny nodded slowly as she roughly swung said object over her shoulder and waited for the kitsune to finish unlocking the door; and with a loud click of approval, the two were granted access to the apartment.

It had been painfully quiet the whole time up from the parking lot to apartment. Tails asking her if she have her bag was the first thing they said to each other in the past ten minutes. Cream kind of expected such since breaking the whole "I was fucking raped!" news to Tails would automatically stun him and probably make him scold himself for not being able to notice it before hand. It would have shocked anyone actually. One doesn't hear the sentence "I was raped" everyday and cream certainly couldn't blame Tails for not talking to her. She had given up her innocence to a person she didn't even know and the worst part about it was that she couldn't do anything about it. She was tainted and emotionally damaged. In her mind, the kitsune had every right to not speak to her.

Entering the rather loud apartment, Cream roughly dropped her bags and while tugging on the fox's shoulder.

"Tails?"

He turned around and looked at the bunny. "Hm?"

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yea……sure, but why would you ask that?"

The question caught the bunny off guard and left her with no suitable answer. She didn't know what to say. She thought they were on bad terms.

"Uhhh…" she cleared her throat, "I don't know"

With a sigh, Tails nodded a silent "yes" to the girl and made his way towards the living room.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

_**Let's see, how do you read this thing?**_

Cream sighed as she kept rereading the instructions printed on the back of the box repeatedly; trying her hardest to comprehend what its meaning was.

_**It said wait a few moments but nothing is appearing.**_

With a quick tap against the marble sink, the bunny tried to force the picture indicating her results to show. Looking at the stick again, still, no picture appeared.

_**Damn cheap tests!**_

Cream sighed heavily as she quickly made her self presentable while gathering her things and headed out of the bathroom. She had become slightly irritated that she spent six dollars on a pregnancy test that didn't even her results. Closing the bathroom door behind her, cream began to make her way towards the back room when she accidentally bumped into a certain pregnant pink hedgehog.

"Cream?"

The bunny gulped. "Hey…Amy."

"What you doing out of school early?"

"Well.." she paused to think of a lie, "I was….."

"What's this?" the girl interjected as she took the box the girl was reading away from her.

"NO!" cream shouted as she made a leap to retrieve it back, but to her demise, she only made things worse. Looking at the spilt contents of the box on the floor, Amy quickly realized Cream was taking a pregnancy test and her best friend, who was more like a sister, had a chance of being pregnant.


	7. fight

**A/N: Alright here it is again. The next installment. Happy Happy joy joy. I got in trouble today for laughing during law and my professor wanted to read what I was reading. He liked it honestly but I still got in trouble. I have too write a 1000 word essay on the importance of quiet in a classroom and how distractions can affect ones mindset. So before I do that, here is the next chap.**

"Miles, what you doing home early?"

The fox shrugged slightly as he plopped down into a lazy boy ™ recliner. "Felt like it you know." he sighed and ran his hands over his fur, "Had stuff on my mind."

"Skipping school isn't the answer." replied the blue hedgehog again, "You missed quite a few days of school playing house with Cosmo and Taley."

"Speaking of house" Knuckles chuckled, "Where is daddy dearest?"

Sonic shrugged. "Probably massaging Amy's feet. Who knows?"

Tails chuckled. "Shadow is a father now huh?"

The red enchanida nodded as he tossed the Wii remote to the blue hedgehog. "He found out today."

"Hope Amy is the only one who gets pregnant now." Tails said absentmindedly while picking up an unopened can of cola and gulping it down fiercely, "One is enough."

"What do you mean?"

"SHHHH!" Sonic blurted out, "I'm playing Tennis!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and directed his attention back on the kitsune. "Now, back to you."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking out the box."

Not buying the fox's plea, the red enchinada quirked up an eyebrow while he, too, sat down in a lazy boy ™ recliner and waited for Tails to come foreword with the truth. He knew the kitsune was hiding something and he was surely going to get it out of him.

"Wanna try that again? That lie was terrible."

"It's not a lie." he nonchalantly put as he took another swig of his cola, "Just a statement."

"Miles….who's pregnant?"

"Knuc…"

"Who." the man asked again sternly while interrupting the fox.

Knowing that he couldn't win this battle against the red enchanada, no matter how hard he may have tried, and knowing the secret had to be let out sooner or later, Tails confessed. He didn't want to because he would have betrayed Cream's trust; but this subject was serious. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. No mater how much cream had wanted him to. Rape was the kind of thing that family and friends needed to know about to help console the victim. Silence wouldn't do anything but make it worse.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

Amy bent down slowly and picked up the cardboard box resting upon the cream colored carpet carefully. "Cream…..what's this?"

The girl gulped. "Pregnancy test."

"For?"

"……me."

Amy flinched. "Why?"

"I……..I…….I…."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Amy shouted, unable to keep the anger free from her voice.

"I might be pregnant."

Amy fell quiet as she stared at the ept™ box in her hand, unable to look at her friend any longer. She never imagined cream to be one to fall pregnant, let alone have sex. She thought of cream too highly for that and had too much respect for the bunny to even picture her in that kind of predicament. Too her, cream was still the six year old that would fight side by side with her when she was little. The bunny who would face eggman with as much bravery and determination as anyone else but didn't even know something as simple as what sex was. Now she felt she stood before a hoe. A hoe she used to think of as a sister.

"Who's the father?"

Cream gulped. "Amy…."

"Who!?" she asked again.

"………Well…..he…"

"Its tails right?"

"NO!" the bunny shot back, "Tails and I…."

"I knew he might try something, I just knew it!"

"Amy if you would stop and listen for a moment…"

"Why should I!" the pink hedgehog snapped, "You lost your virginity to Tails and now you two will become parents! Cream your way too young!"

"But Amy if you'll just listen…."

"NO!" The girl shouted again as she threw the box against the wall, "You listen! You are way too young to have a child! How you going to rise a child when you are one yourself?"

"Amy…"

"RETORICAL QUESTION!"

Cream fell quiet again and let Amy finish. She knew better than to interrupt the fuming hedgehog when she was in the middle of one of her famous rants. "You had no business having sex in the first place, so now you are dealing with the consequences of being pregnant. Not only am I ashamed of you, but I also lost all my respect for you. I'm sorry cream but I now consider you as nothing more than one of these prostitutes I see on the corner. That's how worthless I think you are now."

Cream's mouth went agape as she tried her hardest to take in all of what the pink hedgehog was saying. She couldn't believe that her best friend, a girl she thought of more along the lines as a sister, was allowing such hurtful and mean things to escape the confinement of her mouth. She wouldn't even let the poor bunny speak in her defense but allowed herself to jump to conclusions without even thinking twice. The thing that hurt the girl the most was the way Amy suddenly lost respect for her. To cream, Amy's respect and opinion was the most valuable thing she could ever acquire; and for her to take it away just like that crushed the bunny the hardest.

"Is…..that what you really think of me Amy?"

Amy turned away slightly and looked towards the gathering audience of Tails, Knuckles and Sonic. "……..Yes."

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, cream let the hot water droplets cascade down her cheeks and fall silently onto the carpet; giving an inaudible signal to Tails to come to her rescue.

"Cream…" he whispered as he draped an arm around the girl's waist, bringing her trembling body towards his, "Don't cry."

But the bunny ignored his plea and continued to sob deep into the kitsune's chest fur.

"What happened?" asked Sonic dumbfounded, "What I miss?"

"Cream is pregnant Sonic, with Tails baby."

"WHAT!?"

Amy nodded and eyed the kitsune. "What do you have to say for yourself Tails?"

Tails eyed Amy maliciously as he hugged the sobbing bunny tighter. "She isn't pregnant with my baby Amy. If you would have let…."

"DON'T DENY IT TAILS!"

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH CREAM!"

"LIAR!" Amy shouted as she got in the fox's face, "You always did want to."

"Doesn't mean I did." Tails shot back.

Feeling the need to step in and break things up, knuckles got in between Tails and the pregnant Amy as shadow helped. "Amy" knuckles began, "Listen to Tails for a moment. He's telling the truth. Cream was impregnated by someone else. Cream was….."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Baby listen!" Shadow interjected, "Cream was…."

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED AMY! THAT'S WHY I'M PREGNANT! WITH SOME GUY'S CHILD I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Amy stared at the, now, cherry red hue faced bunny. She was caught off guard and wasn't expecting such a secret to put itself fully out in the air like that. The pink hedgehog just couldn't believe it and she wouldn't. Cream wasn't the kind of girl who would hide secrets; especially none as serious as this.

"I don't believe you."

"What?" the five said in unison.

"I don't believe you Cream!" Amy blurted out while fighting back tears, "You are just covering up your gilt by making me feel sorry for you."

Unable to hear anymore for anyone, the tear streaked bunny tore away from the fox's strong grasp and made a quick dash to the back bedrooms. She could hear Tail's, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow all call after her but she didn't care. She just needed to be away from all the drama and a certain pink hedgehog; who she thought was her friend. It just only made her realize how she had to choose her friends more wisely and examine people more closely.

Finding an unoccupied bedroom, Cream went inside quickly and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it in the process. She knew the group would eventually come back and see if she was alright, but now she just wanted alone time. Time to think and gather her thoughts while her body had time to recuperate. Judging by the immense amounts of pink, Cream could tell it was Amy's room and the thought of it made her cringe. She knew if she went outside, the guys would corner her and drag her to the living room to have one of those Dr.Phil sessions with Amy. She didn't need another conversation with the girl at the moment so she decided to deal.

Flopping on the bed roughly while sniggling deep within the comforters, Cream couldn't help but think. Think about all that has happened in the past few weeks and how it changed her life. Her losing Hannah was a big change. Her loosing her virginity was an even bigger change and her being raped was a life changing experience. It just seemed like everything that had happened, only made her life worse than it already was. She already lost her mother and had to endure orphanages until Amy was finally of guardianship age to have custody over her; what more did she need? To the bunny, her life was nothing but a mess and now she had to bring in another to live it with her.

Grabbing her razor from her jean pocket, the bunny silently brought it up to her arm as she slit through skin, making a thick gash and allowing a stream of crimson to flow down only to become a thick puddle along the pink silken sheets. The girl knew that what she was doing could harm her but she needed a release and this was the most effective way she knew that could relive her stress and anxiety.

Looking at her bleeding arm once more, the bunny silently drifted off to a deep slumber; allowing her tears and blood to flow in unison.


	8. love

A creak filled the silent room as a shadow began to hover over the sleeping form of a seemingly lifeless bunny; slain across the bed spread in a deep yet peaceful slumber. Careful not to wake said bunny, Tails quickly opened the door to its maximum length and allowed the wooden barrier to close just as quickly as it opened; leaving an audible 'click' as its final word. Mindful of the squeaky wooden boards beneath the plush carpet, Tails quickly top toed over to the queen size bed where the bunny resided and sat down right before her; gazing down at how beautiful she was when the moon shone upon her.

How stunning she was when the moon's rays trickled down upon her soft creamy fur and danced across her as if she were center stage. How bravura she could be without even trying. It all amazed him as he quietly took the scenery before him in, careful not to miss a single moment of the display.

One by one, little specks of amber hidden beneath sheaths of black came into view as a soft yawn echoed through out the large bedroom. At first, the kitsune was caught off guard by the sudden change of scenery but was taken back to his state of felicity when he saw a bright smile form across the young girls face.

Sitting up quietly while rubbing her Amber eyes gently, attempting to remove any unwanted residue from the depths of her globes, the bunny quickly broadened her smile as she gazed upon the kitsune before her.

"Tails?"

He nodded and she returned with an even wider smile. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay…." She breathed out softly as she let out another yawn, "Is everyone sleep?"

"Except for you and I."

She giggled. "Tails……..I'm sorry."

"Cream don't be. It's….." he abruptly stopped and locked his eyes on the girl's arm; gazing upon a patch of discoloration that looked to be like dried up blood. "Cream….what's that?" he asked while emphasizing his curiosity with a point of his finger to her arm. Taken by surprise at the question, Cream quickly began to shield her self inflicted wound from the piercing eyes of the kitsune and cover the forgotten razor blade with her knee.

"Nothing…..I….I….I….I fell."

"When? Let me see."

"NO!" She quickly shouted as she pulled away from the kitsune's reach, "I'm fine. Leave it alone."

"Why? If you just fell, why can't I take a look at it?"

"Because it's personal!!!!"

"CREAM!" Tails shouted as he yanked the bunny from the far side of the bed, bringing her form closer to his, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Leave me alone! I'm fine!"

"Just let me see it then I'll leave you alone."

"NO!" She screamed out as she fought her way back out of the fox's grasps.

Feeling the need to intervene and take over the situation, Tails quickly yanked the girl one last time before swinging her down onto the mattress and mounting her. As expected, the bunny put up a fight as she resisted the fox but eventually went down due to the slight advantage of body weight and strength the kitsune had over her. Their breaths were uneven and ragged and sweat droplets began to form on both their faces. One was panting while the other was taking in silent breaths as she regained her composure little by little. Gazing at the fox above her, Cream tried her best not to blush for she suddenly realized the position they were in. Tails right above her petite form, between her legs, while their clothes became tousled and wrinkled from their previous "wrestle". It was enough to make any girl blush really.

"Tails……"

"Shut up cream." He interrupted her harshly as he pulled her damaged arm to examine it, "What happened to you?"

"I told you I fell." She replied lowly, bringing her voice down to practically a whisper.

"Tell me the truth cream…..what the hell happened?"

"I fell."

"Cream."

"I fell."

"Cream."

"I fell."

"Cream."

"I fell."

"CREAM!"

"I FUCKING FELL DAMMIT! OR CAN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!? HUH? YOU WAN ME TO SAY I CUT MYSELF OR SOETHING? MAKE UP THIS ELABORATE LIE OF HOW I GOT A GASH ON MY ARM? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT MILES? YOU WANT ME TO SAY I CUT MYSELF? FINE! I FUCKING CUT MYSELF! I BEEN DOING IT FOR OVER A MONTH NOW! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY!!!!!?"

"You…cut yourself cream?"

Cream brought her malicious formed eyes back to their original state as she quickly turned her head away from the kitsune's glare. She couldn't bear to face him now that she told him her secret. A secret she promised she wasn't going to tell anyone until she was old and wrinkly. A secret she was going to get off her chest once she stopped cutting and the idea of a sharp object hitting her skin didn't faze her. A secret, she might have taken to the grave with her if given the chance.

"…..Yes." she whispered, almost inaudible.

Tails sighed heavily as he laid the bunny's arm back down upon the pillow with a silent thud. "Cream….."

"Don't say anything. Please…..just don't."

"I can't."

"Why? Just ignore it. It's not hurting anyone."

"IT'S HURTING YOU!" He yelled out while grasping the girl's wrist and pinning her to the bed roughly, "DAMMIT CREAM……WHY!?"

She shrugged lowly as she fought back the hot tears that sought release. "I…..I….I….It felt good."

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? IT FELT GOOD?"

"Tails…."

"WHY ARE YOU HURTING YOURSELF? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON DOING THIS!? FIRST YOU HIDE YOUR RAPE AND NOW YOU COME CLEAN WITH THIS? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I GREW UP OKAY! I'M NOT THE SIX YEAR OLD CREAM ANYMORE! I AM NOT THE NAÏVE LITTLE BUNNY WHO THOUGHT SEX WAS A DESSERT! I FUCKING GREW UP!" She screamed out as she allowed a stream of tears to cascade down her face and fall silently onto the comforters, "…….I grew up."

"You think growing up is cutting yourself and sex? Is that what you think cream?"

"Just drop it," she paused and sniffed while trying to fight back anymore tears that would fall, "I just want to go back to sleep."

"No, I won't let you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you cream."

Tears, once again, began to flow down the bunny's cheeks as she sobbed lightly. She didn't want to be hurt again. She already been through so much.

"Tails…"

Cutting her off with a forceful yet passionate kiss, Tails quickly quieted the young bunny as she allowed her sore eyes to close soundly and enjoy the kiss. It wasn't the ordinary kiss the fox usually gave her. It was much more deep and meaningful. It had passion and fire. Love and desire. Force but yet gentleness hidden within the mists. It was everything and more cream imagined Tails kiss would be; and since he outdid himself from his other kisses he had given her, it only made her want more.

Pulling away slowly, Tails looked upon the now blushing Cream as he brushed a few stray strands of her fur away from her face; careful not to nip her anywhere delicate.

"Why are you crying cream?"

"Tails…..Please don't say things you don't mean."

"Why would I play around with you?"

"Because you love Cosmo and……we broke up?"

"One: I never said I loved Cosmo. I thought I did back then, but now I know who I am in love with. And two: Since when were we broken up?"

"But….." Cream paused to gather her thoughts, "You and Cosmo…and Taley…and….."

Tails chuckled lowly at the girl as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Taley wasn't only did it so I could play daddy, and I love you. I always had a connection with you cream. Even when we where on friendship levels I had another deep feeling for you. When I got around you I got nervous. My heart began to race. My palms would get sweaty. I thought I was allergic to girls to be honest, but I realized it soon after that I had a thing for you. At first it was a crush but then you became my infatuation." He paused and gave cream another kiss upon her lips as he glided his hands down from her wrists to her thighs, receiving a moan as his reward "It then dawned on me that I really liked you. Hell, I even had thoughts of me loving you."

"Tails…" she breathed in roughly, trying to fight back her arousal, "Do you….."

Bringing his voice down to a whisper Tails replied "Yes" into the girl's ear as he began to kiss her neck, shoulders, and chest while his fingers played elsewhere.

"Tails?"

"Yes cream?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

The fox stopped his movements and looked at the girl with seriousness. "I am…but this discussion can wait until morning. Until then….." he paused and kissed the girl one last time, "I don't want to fight anymore Cream. I love you too much for that. I just want to let you know that I am here."

"Then make love to me Tails. Pretend I am a virgin….just for tonight. Pretend I wasn't raped. Pretend that I am still pure. Pure for you."

Tails grinned slightly as he brought himself towards Cream's ear once again, allowing his breath to sooth and calm her tense body as chills of delight ran down her spine. "You are pure cream. Those assholes took you and stole your virginity from you. But you will always be pure. At least in my eyes. I will never look at you any different than I am now cream and I am true when I tell you that I love you."

"Tails….."

"Cream….." he whispered into her ear again as he brought her shirt over her head and allowed it to fall to the floor with a soft thud, "I want you to use Miles for tonight. I want this to be all about you. No nicknames, No anything. You dreamt your first time as romantic and with the man you love, and I sure as hell will give it to you."

Cream smiled as she felt a single tear fall from her face and gazed at her fox. "I love you Miles Prower."

"I love you too Cream."

With one last final kiss between lovers, both Cream and Tails became wrapped up in each other as the moon's illuminated their erotic shadows; only for the four walls to see.

**A/N: I personally hated this chap because it is SOOOOO SAPPY!!! OMG! But it was a request from my room mate who is hooked on this story. She loves romance and shit like that. Here's to you Magan. Anyway, thanks to my reviewer!!! LOVE YOU!!!!! Two chaps before this story is over.**


	9. ricky dedication

"Amy, you have to eat something. Not eating isn't good for the body."

"But..." the girl abruptly stopped in mid- sentence to gather her thoughts, "I'm not hungry."

"That may be so, but the baby sure is."

Amy allowed a small smile to sweep across her face as she reached out for the black hedgehog's hand; happy that her lover cared for her as much as he did. "Thank you baby, But I am afraid I'll just throw it up again. I already threw up yesterday's dinner."

Shadow cringed in repugnance as he tried carefully not to chuck up his own digested food. "Well….at least try. Usually you are starving in the morning and always grouchy because you haven't eaten. Are you sure you aren't hungry, Or just guilty because of yesterday's events?"

"What do you mean?"

Shadow quirked an eyebrow while grasping the pink hedgehog's hand. "You know what happened Amy. No need to bring it up."

"Oh…….with Cream."

He nodded. "You were a bit harsh."

"And I regret it too!" she sighed, "I haven't seen her cry like that since Vanilla died."

"So you know what you must do?"

Amy nodded as she flashed a slight smile and got up from the table. "I do, and I am about to go do it now."

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

He couldn't help but gaze upon her as she slept. Her chest heaving slowly up and down as she breathed silently. Her slight movements she would give every now and then to return back to her state of comfort. The way she would grasp on tighter to his fur if he tried to shift in any other position than besides next to her. It all was breathtaking and Tails never wanted it to end. He hadn't seen Cream so at peace in years. He honestly forgot how she looked when she was _truly _content. It had been that long. That long since he seen her _truly _laugh. That long since he seen her _truly _smile. She had changed so much that he forgot how happy she could be. He enjoyed watching her sleep for he felt a sense of the old cream. The one who thought sex was a dessert. The one who never even heard a swear word in her life, let alone used one. The cream that was as pure as freshly fallen snow. That was the Cream he felt he was with and he didn't want her to go away.

"Tails…" she whispered lightly into his ear, grasping the fox's attention. He realized she was just talking in her sleep and it made a smile form across his face. She always did that. Ever since they were little.

With a light kiss being laid upon her baby pink lips, Amber eyes began to flutter open; with their first sight being a matching pair of golden colored orbs. None belonging to no one other than the kitsune himself.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Morning." He paused and placed another kiss upon her lips, "How do you feel."

"I'm ok. I feel much better now though."

"Why?"

"Because…" she grinned and moved closer to the kitsune, "I had my fairy tale first time."

The fox let out a low chuckle as he began to caress the girl's nude back. "I'm happy if you are happy."

"Tails?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Tails smiled and hugged Cream. "I love you too Cream."

"Are…..you still mad?"

He sighed. "No. I just wish you would have told someone."

"But…. she tried to plead; only to have the kitsune cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Forget it. It's over. Just promise me something."

The girl nodded and waited for the fox to continue. "Promise me that you won't ever cut yourself…..AGAIN."

She traced her golden colored orbs from the kitsune chest to the view of the silk sheets covering her nude body. His demand was great but she wanted to grant his wish. She thought that if she told him how great the feeling was once that razor's edge met her skin and how exhilarating it could be, he might have allowed it. It was her sense of freedom he was taking away. She just couldn't give up the cutting. It made her who she was.

"Tails…" she whispered, "I can't make such a promise. It's just…too much to ask."

"Cream…you're hurting yourself."

"No I'm not. It feels good. It gives me release of stress and anxiety."

"Cream.." he whispered lowly, just low enough for only the two parties involved to hear, "Please stop. I can't have you hurt yourself."

"But..."

"Stop." He interjected with a light kiss placed upon the young rabbit's lips. He needed her to stop hurting herself. It was the only way his pain could ease, "For me."

Cream smiled as she positioned herself closer to her lover and snuggled deep within his chest fur. "I'll try….but I'll need help."

"I'll be here for you. We'll do the therapy and everything. Just as long as you stop hurting yourself."

She let out a quiet sigh of relief that her love didn't judge her; thankful and content as well.

"I love you Miles."

"And I love you Cream."

With only inches separating the couple from another passionate kiss, a knock on the door startled them and a state of nervousness overcame the two. As cream began to make a jump to retrieve her clothes, the wooden barrier opened and revealed a familiar pink hedgehog.

"Cream….OH!" She gasped as she began to blush lightly at the sight before her, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Tails was with you."

"It's alright Amy. I'll just get dressed so you two can talk."

Cream gasped and pulled Tails arm, shielding Amy's peering eyes from gazing upon her blossoming assets. "I don't want to talk to her." She whispered, "I have nothing to say."

"Cream." He smiled as he pulled away and began to put on his boxers, "You have to."

"No I don't" she countered as she folded her lean arms over her protruding chest; earning a smile from the fox, "I don't want to either."

"You have to."

But before she could respond, the kitsune already began to head out of the bedroom door, giving her a wink and a slight smile of encouragement before he left her and the pregnant hedgehog alone. He thought they needed their privacy while she thought other wise. She didn't want to be alone with Amy and sure didn't feel like talking to her either. It was bad enough she lost trust and respect for her but for them to talk about was just plain suicide for the bunny. But she remembered what Tails told her before they made love the night before. She guessed he was right after all about the talk about it in the morning part. But it would have helped her if he elaborated more on the issue of who she'd be talking with.

"Hey." Came a voice, "…….Got a goodnight rest?"

The bunny nodded as she grabbed the silk sheets and wrapped them around her nude form. "Fine."

"I see you and Tails finally done it huh?" she smiled and giggled, "Was he good?"

Cream raised an eyebrow at the question and gave silence as a response; signaling to Amy that the answer was classified information. Getting the hint, Amy became quiet and turned away to stare at a blank wall, not bringing herself to say anything else until the bunny did. Thinking that it would only be a few moments, she patiently waited, but soon realized seconds turned into minutes as the silence dwelled on; creating an awkward tension between the two that neither wanted to break.

"Well…" Cream finally said, breaking the moment of deadly silence between the two, "I'm going to go shower. I guess we'll talk……soon."

"Cream…" Amy blurted out, "We have to talk."

"No we don't. You said your peace yesterday. You said enough."

"Cream…." She sighed, "I just…..was upset. I expected great things from you. I knew you would turn out to be something great but when I saw that pregnancy box…..I lost it. I know you are better than that and you always have been. I am just sorry I was too much of a bitch to realize that and not let my accusations cloud my judgment. All of that stuff I didn't mean. HONEST!" She paused and took a breath, "I was just mad and wanted to get the truth out of you by breaking you. Please forgive me cream. I need my sister back."

"Well..." the bunny sighed, "I accept your apology Amy but…"

"But?"

The girl nodded and continued. "It'll take time for me to forgive you fort hose hurtful things. We're always going to be friends…but our family bond will take some time to heal."

"Understandable." She replied with a smile, "I don't blame you either."

"Good. Now I think I need to take a shower. I don't feel to clean now."

"Oh." Giggled Amy, "Okay, well I'll be in the living room and when you are ready we'll spend the whole day together. Just you and me. I want to make it up to you."

"But what about he guys?"

"The guys and mall don't exactly mix cream. Besides, they said they have to go to home depot later and visit some friends."

"Oh…" Cream giggled at the word depot and got up to head to the bathroom, "Alright, I'll be ready in an hour……Oh and Amy?"

"Yes?" the pink hedgehog called from the doorway smiling.

"He _WAS _amazing."

With a huge smile and a fit of laughter between the two girls, Amy felt that this was only the beginning of a new and improved bond between her and her best friend.

**A/N: First off, here is to you Ricky. You begged for this chapter so here it is to you. Dedicated to you Ricky! Thanks to my fans of this story. One last chapter before it is all over. Airwave blues update will be soon so look out for it. Love you guys and the support.**


	10. end

**A/N: Last chapter of the series! I'm going to cry! I remember the first day I started this all and now it's all over. I just want to thank my fans for all the love and support I have gotten for this series. You all kept this story going and I hope you all will stick around for my upcoming story featuring Rouge and Knuckles. I was indecisive of the coupling because shadow and rouge look hot together but Shadow is Amy's man. DUH! Anyway, thanks for all the kind words you all have given me over this story and I love you much!**

"You sure this is the right house?"

"Yea." He paused and looked at the note card again; making sure he didn't misinterpret anything, "Yes I am quite sure. I looked in cream's address book and got the address from there."

"Now whose house is this?"

"This is Roger's."

Knuckles sighed as he began to pound the 10x12 plywood against his palms in anticipation. "Why would she have that jackasses address?"

"Who cares?" Tails said getting right to the point, "I'm ready to beat this fucker's ass for raping my girl."

"But wait…" Sonic shouted as he stepped in front of the fuming fox and the anxious enchinada; desperate to keep them calm for a second of their time, "You need strategy."

"Knuckles holds and I punch."

"Then tails hold while I whack with my plywood."

"But what if we get caught?

"We won't."

"But are you sure?" He arched an eyebrow, "Think logically."

Tails paused for a second and looked at Knuckles; who he too looked baffled and perplexed at the situation. "Sonic" he took a breath in and exhaled it out, "I have to do this."

"Charges will be filed Tails… you know that right?"

The fox nodded. "I do but I am willing to risk it all to avenge cream. He hurt her and the asshole needs to pay."

"I agree!" Knuckles added as he began to walk towards the front door of the house, "Besides, this wood cost eight bucks an inch. I'm beating something."

"Wait!" sonic shouted as he raced up to the red enchnada, "Think about what you are doing."

"I am and I think…' he paused and began to think silently, "I want to kick some ass."

Sonic sighed as he quietly hoped that his two friends would calm down and think with their heads for a second. "Look, I want to avenge Cream too. She is like a little sister to me and the thought of some ass wipe fucking her makes me sick. But we have to do this smart."

"So what do you suggest?"

Well Miles" he cleared his throat, "We go up there and ask for an apology."

"Sonic you sound like a bitch."

"I'm trying to go at things with caution."

Tails groaned as he pushed past the blue hedgehog and marched right up to the door. He had enough of his friends peace treaty talk and was ready to get down to business. No apology was good enough for him and certainly couldn't undo the damages already done. Not only had he hurt cream but by hurting cream, he had hurt him. That was something the usually cool, calm and collected fox couldn't let slide.

With one swift movement, Tails banged the door; hard enough for the wood to shake and stir. Voices escalated throughout the encased area and swear words rang through out his ears; thus signaling that the suspects in question where there.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?" asked a loud angry male voice.

"…..It's a Jehovah witness."

Knuckles chuckled as he walked up to the door and stood next to tails. "Along with a gang member ready to beat some ass."

With the quick sounds of a door chain being unlatched, the wooden barrier became halfway open as a pair of eyes looked out to see who was there.

"Miles?"

"Open this door Roger."

"H-H-How do you know my name?"

"Don't worry about just open the door."

"Look" he paused and shut the door, opening it up again to reveal his full form, "If you are looking for Dan he's in the back sleep."

"Who the hell raped cream?"

"Look now…."

Tails interrupted the raccoon with a swift movement of grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him up close and personal. "Tell-me-now." He demanded.

Roger gulped as he darted his eyes back and forth between the fuming fox and his snickering red friend. "Okay." He replied; finally giving in, "If you let me go, I'll get him."

"I don't know Tails…he might run and call the police."

"Either he get's him or I do."

"I'll get him." Roger pleaded as he broke away from the fox's deadly grip, "Just don't hurt me. I was being paid to do it."

"You were getting paid to do what?" Tails asked curiously, afraid of the response he would get.

"Film Dan rape cream! It was for a porno. It's all over the internet. Over six million views and viewers are begging for more."

"So you….filmed it?"

Roger nodded slowly as he locked his eyes on the hardwood in knuckled hands. "I really didn't want to but the money was good."

"So you did it for the money?"

He nodded again as he backed away slowly. "I really didn't want this to happen fellas. Can we work something out?"

Knuckles let out a hearty laugh as he swung the ply wood against the raccoon's face, sending him down onto the tile floor with a loud thud. "How retarded do you think we are!? No fucking agreement will bring back Cream's virginity."

Lifting his head up slowly, Roger carefully began to examine his newly acquired bruises as he attempted to make eye contact with the two men. "I am truly…"

Another whack went across his face and this time, it sent him flying towards a nearby wall.

"Nice one Miles." Knuckles complemented as he went over to survey the damage, "You hit him pretty good."

Before the fox could answer, a young female raccoon and a tall muscular male rushed into the room and surveyed the area. Tails knew the female was Roxy because of her resemblance to Roger and the fact that he knew her from school. The other guy baffled him on his hidden identity but the fox would bet anything it was this "Dan" guy.

"ROGER!" Roxy screamed out as she rushed to her brother, "YOU OKAY!? SAY SOMETHING!"

"Your brother may be out for awhile." Sonic rang in from the doorway, earning grins from Knuckles and Tails, "H e said a few things my buddie _Tails_ didn't like to hear."

"Tails?" the man mouthed out almost inaudibly as he began to think back on the first time he heard the name.

"Yea asshole. I'm Tails. CREAM'S boyfriend? But you knew that already right?"

Eyes went wide as realization finally hit him. "You are Tails?" he asked in shock, "Tails prower?"

"Want me to spell it out for you bitch?"

The male quickly took a few steps back as he began to dart his eyes from meeting with the fox's golden colored orbs to the bedroom door he desperately wished he could escape to.

"Look man…"

A sudden loud clap rang throughout the room as all eyes focused on the descending Dan fall onto the floor. They all kept looking back and forth between the bleeding Dan and the fuming fox; hand filled with the plywood he used to injure Roger just moments before. None of them, not even Sonic and Knuckles could believe what they had just witnessed and couldn't even imagine that Tails could have the balls to make a move like that. Not only did he get his point across, but he gave the male a deep gash in the back of his head; that, if not treated, could kill him. Feeling the need to step in with quickness before someone ended up dead, Sonic made a dash towards his friend and grabbed the fox's trembling hand and took the weapon from him.

"He's down and looks to be out cold now Miles. He's done for."

"No." he growled as he gave Dan a kick to the head, "I'm not finished with him. He hurt cream."

Sonic grabbed the fox quickly and pulled him away from the gushing male; hoping that his eyes were deceiving him on how his childhood friend had become so malicious. Roxy let out a loud scream of terror and hurt as she left her brother's unconscious form and rushed to Dan's aid; being halted by the fox's deadly grasp taken hold of her wrist.

"You saw nothing right?"

"I saw you beat my friend and brother! HOW DARE YOU!?"

A swift hand ran across the females face. "Do you want to end up like them? You were part of this scheme too bitch; so don't think you are off the hook either."

Roxy gulped as she pulled away and went to go over to aid Dan. "Just go. You have done enough. He needs professional emergency care."

"Then get it for him." Knuckles inputted as he helped Sonic pull the fuming fox out the door and away from the scene, "We got shit to do."

Before the female could return a response, Sonic had already closed the front door and , together with knuckles and Tails, began to race down the walkway and down the street; hoping to get away before the police arrived. They were certain the neighbors had heard the wails and cries of the three and knew even the most curious of people passing by had called some sot of authority. No matter how good their alibi would be, they could still be prosecuted for one major mistake. They left a witness and suddenly regretted it. It was only out of respect for the female gender that they left her physically unharmed; but had accomplished to hurt her emotionally with the brutal beatings of her brother and Dan. Now the only question was what to do next. Go to IHOP or the all you can eat waffle house before cream and Amy called. The possibilities were endless.

**I know the ending sucked but i was multitasking. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
